


Not All Friendships Are Perfect

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: DCU (Comics), Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl





	Not All Friendships Are Perfect

You stood in front of the door of the Wayne Manor to meet up with your friend, Barbara Gordon. Before you could even knock on the door, it suddenly opens.

“Welcome, Ms. L/N” Alfred greeted you. “Please come in.”

“Hi, Alfred.” You gave him a casual hug. “I’m sorry, the gates were open so I just entered...“

“Surely, they were open Ms. L/N. Because I opened them for you.”

“Reliable, as always. Thank you, Alfred. By the way, is Babs around?“

Before Alfred could respond, a Damian cuts him off.

“Who’s there?”

You peeked over Alfred’s shoulders to show your face to Damian, and even though he hates it, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Every time you see Damian, you feel that he was the little brother that you never had. Most people thinks that he’s this grumpy, angry kid but he’s probably one of the sweetest kid you know (he’s just having a hard time showing it).

“What the – “ As much as he likes you, Damian isn’t really a fan of intimate, physical contact so he tried to push you away. But you only countered his attempts with a tighter hug so he just gave up. “What are you doing here” He asked.

You pulled away and answered. “I’m actually here for Babs. She promised to help me with something – “

“Am I interrupting something here?”

“Jason!” You literally lunged yourself towards him and gave him a tight embrace. “I didn’t know you’d be here today! Oh my god. I missed you!”

Jason laughed. “In your defense, Y/N, no one really knows when I’ll be here so...” He tapped you on the back. “You’re particularly hug-y today? What gives?”

You slowly pulled away, and mustered up the strength to fake a smile. “I’m fine, Jay. Just... tired.” You pat his shoulders. “I’m actually looking for Babs. Is she here?”

Jason raised his eyebrow. You were definitely not well, but he knew better than to force you to tell him what’s wrong. “I don’t think she’s here. She didn’t mention about coming here?” He looked at Alfred and Damian, and their faces show that they too, don’t have a clue if Babs will be coming or not. “Okay? I’ll just ask Dick.”

_Dick Grayson._

The mention of his name made you shudder. Dick is your best friend (or WAS your best friend). You had a fight with him recently, and you haven’t made up with him, yet. You had no plans on telling the others about this ‘fight’.  So as much as you want to avoid seeing him, you just swallowed ~~your pride~~ and muttered a breathy “Sure.”

\--

Damian kept you company in the living room as you wait for Jason to fetch Dick in his room. The two of you were silent the whole time. If it wasn’t for the television in front of you, it would’ve been an awkward type of silence.  You’re the one who usually starts the conversation, but you were too busy planning on how to face Dick that you didn’t have the strength to talk. Plus, talking might give away the fact that you’re not in good terms with his brother.

You clenched your fist as you hear two pair of footsteps come down the stairs.

“Hi” Dick said. He’s standing in front of you.

You tried your best not to make eye contact. “Hey.”

_..._

Seeing that something’s happening between the two of you, Jason decided to break the awkward silence. “Y/N. Dick told me that Babs didn’t mention anything about coming here.”

“Oh...” you said.

“Are you sure you have the right date and time?” Dick said. “I mean, it isn’t like Babs to be late for something.”

 “Of course she isn’t.” You picked up your bag. “She’s Babs. I’m... I’m ME. She wouldn’t mix up the time and date. As for a failure like me... I - ” You started to walk towards, doing your best not to make eye contact, because you can feel the tears welling up. “I’ll be going guys. Thank you.”

But before you can actually step outside, you felt a hand on your wrist. “Have you tried calling her?”

You pulled your hand away. “Of course, Dick. I’m not THAT stupid.”

“That’s not what I – That’s not what I meant Y/N.” Dick took a deep breathe. “Can you – can you please go back inside? I’ll try to call her again.”

“Yeah, Y/N. I’ll cook up something for you while waiting.” Jason interjected.

You turned your back on them and took that brief moment to wipe away the water that welled up in your eyes.

 “I’ll take up that offer, Jay.” You passed by Dick and ignored him as you walk back to the living room.

\--

_Hello?_

Babs answered here phone. Her voice sounded like she just woke up from a very deep sleep.

“Hey.Hey. Babs. It’s me.” Dick whispered. You were still at sitting in front of the television and Dick made sure to move as far away from you as possible

_Oh. Hey, Dick. What’s up?_

“Y/N’s here. She’s looking for – “

_Oh. I forgot._

“Of course, you forgot. Just – Just come here, okay? Jay’s keeping her company and – “

_No. I didn’t forget about Y/N coming there. I forgot to tell you that... I just made Y/N go there so that the two of you can make up or something._

“What?! Are you serious? I can’t do that, Babs!

_Look, Dick._ _Y/N’s been in the lumps lately and it’s true that she vented her frustrations and anger on you and she’s too stubborn to apologize but –_

“But what, Babs?”

_Listen, Dick. I already tried to do things with her – shopping, eating out, martial arts. It made her happy for a moment but Y/N’s happiest when she’s with you._

“With me? Really? I mean... she looks pretty happy with Jay.”

Babs chuckled from the other side of the phone.

_You’ve been friends with Y/N since FOREVER. Stop being a jealous puppy! Go talk to Y/N and help her out with her work._

“Jealous? I’m not jea – hello? Hello? Babs?”

Just like that, Babs was no longer on the other side of the phone.

Dick took a deep breath and thought about what Babs told to do. _I’ll just tell Y/N that Babs is sick,_ he thought to himself.

He slowly comes closer to you, your figure lying and sleeping peacefully on the black sofa in front of the noisy television. Dick looks at you and notice the exhaustion all over your face, the bags under your eyes, your unkempt hair and stress painted all over you. For a second, he didn’t notice Damian sitting on the floor.

“What did Babs, say?” Damian asked.

Dick did not respond immediately, he took this moment to look at you more. “She – she can’t come.”

“Is that so?” Damian asked. ”I’ll just wake h - ”

“No.” Dick interrupted and motioned his hands to princess carry you. “I’ll take her upstairs. She needs to rest.”

\--

When Dick was about to put you down on the bed, your arms suddenly clung to him – your hands were around his shoulders.

“Uhm. Y/N?”

_No answer._

“I need to put you down on the bed. Please let go.”

_Still, no answer._

“I can’t believe I forgot how heavy of a sleeper you are.”

He bent towards the bed – his right hand carrying you from the back of your knees and the left supporting you on your back. And at the moment when he was about to place you on top of the bed, by momentum, or just by your sheer force – this 175-lb man named Dick Grayson is now on the bed with you.

Dick chuckled. “I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with me THIS badly.” He teases you but it just passed through deaf ears, because you were still, in fact, asleep.

\--

Dick woke up with your arms still wrapped around his body, his chest covering your face. In a normal situation this would’ve made him blush but his focus is directed towards his numb right arm that served as a secondary bed to your body. He tried to pull it away, but instead you just hugged him tighter.

“Y/N.” Dick whispered.

You tried to ignore him, and you did your best to pretend that you are still asleep. But keeping secrets from your best friend wasn’t really your specialty.

“I know you’re awake.”

“Hmmm.” You respond.

“I’ll just move my arm a little. You can hug me after that.”

“I don’t want – “

“Come on, now” He kissed the top of your head. ”Just for a while?”

You still didn’t move. You let out an incomprehensible grumble instead. “ Sdjfhla.”

“What?” Dick asked.

“Sorry, Dick.” You exhaled and looked up at Dick and his azure eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for venting my frustrations on you.... and for taking this long to apologize.”

Dick kissed your forehead and slowly slid his arm out, as you let him go from your tight embrace. He stood up and walked towards your side of the bed.  He then spread his arms at each side, like a bird that’s about to fly.

You raised your eyebrow, and just looked at him.

 “What are you waiting for Y/N? Come here and give me a hug!” Dick exclaimed.

You jumped out of the bed and embraced your best friend. He lifted you up and carried you around, and you just laughed and giggled the whole time. But after a few minutes, you remembered something.

“Oh my goodness!” Dick slowly put you down. “My work! I haven’t finished it, yet. I – “

“Y/N.”

“I need to finish it or else. I’ll – “

Dick hugged you and gave you a pat on the head. “Calm down, Y/N. I’ll help you out, and I’m sure the boys will, too... But before anything else, let’s eat first.”

You nod your head.

\--

“About time!” Jason shouted as you enter the dining room.

“I’m so sorry, Jay! I fell asleep and I just woke up.”

Jason playfully pouted, feigning his pain. “It’s okay Y/N. I’m used to you making me your second priority next to Dick. Because he’s Dick, and I’m... I’m me.”

“Shut up, Jay. You idiot.” You laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

“Hi guys.” Tim entered the room, his hair was still messy and he was carrying your bag. “Y/N, I finished your work a while ago.”

“Wow! Oh my god! Thank you, Tim!” You grabbed your bag and placed it on top of a chair.

“Just a ‘thank you’? I don’t get a hug?” Tim teased and sat down on the chair next to Damian.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I ran out of hugs to give.” You responded.

“Dick! Give Y/N’s hugs back, I want more!”  Jason exclaimed and sat on the chair next to you.

“Grayson. I didn’t know you like hoarding hugs, especially from Y/N. Tch.” Damian said.

“At least, you had your fair share of hugs! I didn’t get any!” Tim complained.

“I’ll just hug all of you later!” Dick said.

“Yuck!” Jason, Damian and Tim shouted in unison.

All of you just laughed together. It’s been a while since you laughed like this. Your work is done, your food is delicious (and not fast food bought) and the fact that you finally made up your best friend – this might be the happiest moment of your life.


End file.
